


Seize the Moment

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tour in which Toshiya and Kaoru can't find any decent alone time, Toshiya comes up with a plan involving Kaoru and Blacktop Motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://haipollai.livejournal.com/profile)[**haipollai**](http://haipollai.livejournal.com/) for [](http://jrock-christmas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jrock-christmas.livejournal.com/)**jrock_christmas**. Missed a few of the things you requested, but I hope this is okay anyway.  <3  
>  **Betas:** rapturouspurple, kawaiikyo

The grin on Toshiya's face as he tugged Kaoru into Blacktop Motorcycle was one that held a mixture of thrill and anticipation. Maybe Kaoru should have known, should have recognized the way the taller man was almost bouncing through the store. But, he just took it to mean that Toshiya was excited to be there, that he wanted new clothing so badly he could taste it. He greeted Boss happily, looking pleased as he walked around the shop with his lover.

They stopped at a rack of Dickeys coveralls and Kaoru watched as Toshiya dug through them until he found a light blue pair in Kaoru's size. The bassist shoved it at him and then all but skipped off toward the next rack, this time grabbing up two pairs of leather pants: his size and Kaoru's size, though the guitarist didn't notice that fact as he was too busy looking through belts. A nice black leather one with three rows of studs caught his attention. His old one had broken and he was in need of a new one now anyway.

Toshiya came back around toward Kaoru, taking his arm and tugging him toward the dressing rooms. Willingly, he followed, smiling again at Boss as they passed him. Odd that the other man had such a smirk on his face... but Kaoru just discounted it as another oddity of his friend. Once inside the small dressing room, he slipped his shoes off and immediately started stripping in order to try the coveralls on. Toshiya, too, was pulling his clothing off, putting them on the small bench off to the side.

He bent over, intending to start pulling on the light blue garment when he felt warm hands touch his sides, skimming over his cool skin until they came to a rest on his hips.

"Mmm... you know something we've never done?" Toshiya's voice floated to him, sounding erotic and yet innocent all at the same time.

He had an inkling as to what the other would say, but he didn't let on that he did. Toshiya had always been one for quickie bathroom sex and things of that nature, so he was almost certain this would lead to the slim bassist telling him he wanted him up against the wall. But playing dumb was more fun. "A lot of things, actually," he murmured in response.

Laughing softly, Toshiya's hands crept in just a little further, fingers slipping past the dip of each hip, maneuvering under the material of his boxer briefs to continue feeling skin as he did his best to inconspicuously slip the garment down further. "Sex in a dressing room," he murmured softly.

Kaoru shook his head, leaning up so that his back was pressed up against Toshiya's front. The evidence of his lover's arousal was more than obvious, pressing against his lower back. A small smirk slipped across his lips. "Oh yeah? And I bet you're gonna change that, aren't you?"

"You'd be right," the bassist's deep voice slipped past Kaoru's ear, his breath teasing over the sensitive flesh. One hand moved away as he pushed Kaoru up against the wall, grinding against his ass as he reached over, hiding what he was doing from Kaoru's view. The jingle of the belt buckle was all the warning Kaoru got before Toshiya had both of his lover's hands captured, tugging them behind his back and tying them with Kaoru's old belt.

The leather pulled tight over his skin, making him suck in a breath. Surely this would leave his wrists red, raw... it'd be obvious what had been done for at least a few days. But somehow that only added to the thrill of it all. His cock already felt heavy, pushing out against the material that Toshiya hadn't quite pushed down yet. His breath hit the wall, each pant almost desperate, needy.

And then Toshiya was gone, no more contact, nothing. Just as he was about to question the situation, his boxer briefs were tugged down, hitting the floor as two hands kneaded at the globes of his ass. A startled sound of pleasure left his lips as he arched back toward Toshiya. Breath hit the area between his cheeks, making him whimper. He wouldn't... not here... right? But he was wrong, so very, very wrong. A second later, Toshiya's tongue slid across his hole, making him arch back toward the other man.

Instantly, he understood why his lover had convinced him to take a shower before they left, why he'd not expressed any interest in having sex in that shower either. Toshiya never brushed him off and in a way, it had worried him. But now... now he understood. Another tiny noise left him as Toshiya became a little more insistent, pushing his tongue against the tight passage, pressing until it slipped inside. The sensation of it wiggling around in there made him tug at his bonds in near frustration. "T-toshiya," he breathed out, almost afraid if he said it too loud, they'd be too obvious and Boss would catch them.

That tongue pressed in further, teasing, searching, and then fucking in and out at a steady pace. Kaoru let out a whimpering moan that was louder than anything else he had done so far. Slowly, achingly, his body relaxed for the other man, letting him in deeper with every single push. And just when he thought he couldn't get any higher, Toshiya pulled away, taking his tied wrists and tugging him away from the wall as he stood. "Suck me," he murmured into Kaoru's ear. It wasn't something he asked for often and when he did, it was always for a good purpose.

Licking his lips, Toshiya waited, his eyes on Kaoru's every movement. The guitarist leaned down, first licking at Toshiya's cock and then taking the whole thing into his mouth. He sucked diligently, knowing that this was more than likely for lubrication purposes. After all, even if Toshiya had been planning this, Kaoru had been at his side the entire time he was putting on his clothing and it would have been a little obvious to put condoms or lube in his pockets. By the time Toshiya pushed him away, there was a good amount of saliva dripping from the younger man's dick.

"Turn around and get against the wall again," Toshiya whispered, his voice laced with an intense arousal that Kaoru hadn't heard from him in a long time.

He did as he was asked, his shoulder bracing him against the wall, cheek pressed to it as he presented himself for Toshiya's taking. It made him happy now that the walls inside the dressing room were actually slick rather than like a usual textured wall. A few seconds passed before the warmth of Toshiya's body pressed against his own, big strong hands holding onto his hips, steadying him. The other man's dick pressed against his entrance, wet with the moisture from his own mouth. Shivers ran down his spine, a breathy gasp leaving his lips as he did his best to relax.

It didn't take long before the bassist was pushing in, his entry only slightly forced with how much effort Kaoru was putting into relaxing himself. The feeling of the other's length sliding into him was incredible, nothing short of amazing as he pushed back toward him even more, sinking him deeper into his body. "Ahh... Toshiya," he breathed out, fingers flexing, forming into fists behind his back.

The moment that the other man began to move, it was almost a shock. A surprised cry tore from his throat, his face flushing brilliantly a second after, knowing there was no way that Boss hadn't heard that. He shook slightly with the intensity of it all. Doing this in a public place, the lack of all the barriers they usually put in between themselves... all of it. His cock throbbed, achingly hard between his legs, wanting attention from Toshiya's caring hand.

"Please," he gasped out before sucking in a much needed breath as Toshiya began to fuck him hard. His skin pulled across the slick wall of the cubical, shoulder bumping the wall with every thrust his lover made behind him. The sharp slap of skin against skin began to resonate around the room. One of Toshiya's hands descended, gripping Kaoru's cock and jerking him off almost furiously as he damn near molded himself to Kaoru's back. The thrusts were deeper now, angled in such a manner that it became almost impossible for Kaoru to remain quiet.

It didn't take him but a minute before he was tensing, his orgasm bearing down on him like a freight train on a downward incline. Toshiya's name tore from his throat, far louder than it ever should have been as he strained at the leather of the belt holding his hands hostage. His body shook and then spilled out across the floor beneath him, his hole clenching rapidly around his lover.

Toshiya's cry joined his own as he pushed in once, twice... three times and then stilled. Heat filled the guitarist, pulse after pulse of it filling him to the very brim. It took them a few moments before they both parted, Toshiya slipping free of his lover with a soft sigh, tugging free the belt from Kaoru's hands, and then leaning against the other wall. "Fuck," he breathed out.

Kaoru straightened, rubbing at his wrists as he turned his head to look over at Toshiya. A smirk formed on his lips and he shook his head. "Well... one more place off the list then."

Toshiya raised one fist in the air in a triumphant pump. "Here here!"

**The End**


End file.
